The insider
by greenginger224
Summary: when Marrisa finds out that her partents were super spies and that she might be one too she looks for away out
1. Chapter 1

the insider

prolouge

"marrisa, marrisa get up. we gotta go" said a startled voice. when marrisa didnt get up Jake picked her up and ran out of the house. Marrisa woke up slowly and asked

" Jake weres mommy and daddy?" jake looked at her and looked at the burning house behind them. marrisa looked at Jake. In the burning red behind him his brown eyes looked red and a tear fell down his face and marrisa started to cry.

ch 1

" happy 15th birthday!" yelled all the guys. she opened her eyes and looked at the 6 guys she has known her whole got up, put on her bunny slippers and put on her robe.

"awwwww" said Josh. he smiled. she looked at him and smiled and hit him the arm.

" perve." she said then she gave him a hug and looked at Jason and gave him a hung too. then she kissed him.

" hey happy birthday babe."

"thanks, honey"

They walked down stairs with all 6 guys and then jake glared Jason. Jason backed away and sat on the couch.

"hey sis. and hey guys leave." they guys went out the front door.

" hey why did you make them leave?"

" Marrisa i gotta talk to you." marrisa sat down at the table and looked concered.

" Marrisa, do you remeber mom and dad."

" sorta, i only remeber that they died in a fire when i was 5 but thats about it."

" well, there are some other things you dont know about them. they were super spies. Them dying was not an accident. They were murdered.

" Jake that can't be true."

" Marrisa it's true and you are a spy too."

Marrisa looked at him then the stairs, then back to Jake then to the front door. she got up and went up stairs.

" you have never lied to me before! we are all we have then you lie to me!" she yelled as she stomped upstairs.

ch 2

Marrisa got up to her room. she slammed the door. she sat down at her dresser and started to put on her make put on light blue eye shadow, that went perfectly with her bleached blonde hair with brown streacks. then she put on her mascara then made her crystal blue eyes pop. she put on her dark purple v-neck and her jeans. she went over to her windowand opened it and climbed out. she ran down the street. she ran down to Jason's house. Jason was standing in the yard and she ran up to him and kissed him again. she had her hands in his dark choclate brown hair.

" so were do you wanna go?" he asked

" any were you want me to go" she said in a flirty voice.

He looked at her and smiled and took her hand and lead her to the old black pick up truck and they drove down the street to the hotel down town.


	2. Chapter 2

the insider

prolouge

"marrisa, marrisa get up. we gotta go" said a startled voice. when marrisa didnt get up Jake picked her up and ran out of the house. Marrisa woke up slowly and asked

" Jake weres mommy and daddy?" jake looked at her and looked at the burning house behind them. marrisa looked at Jake. In the burning red behind him his brown eyes looked red and a tear fell down his face and marrisa started to cry.

ch 1

" happy 15th birthday!" yelled all the guys. she opened her eyes and looked at the 6 guys she has known her whole got up, put on her bunny slippers and put on her robe.

"awwwww" said Josh. he smiled. she looked at him and smiled and hit him the arm.

" perve." she said then she gave him a hug and looked at Jason and gave him a hung too. then she kissed him.

" hey happy birthday babe."

"thanks, honey"

They walked down stairs with all 6 guys and then jake glared Jason. Jason backed away and sat on the couch.

"hey sis. and hey guys leave." they guys went out the front door.

" hey why did you make them leave?"

" Marrisa i gotta talk to you." marrisa sat down at the table and looked concered.

" Marrisa, do you remeber mom and dad."

" sorta, i only remeber that they died in a fire when i was 5 but thats about it."

" well, there are some other things you dont know about them. they were super spies. Them dying was not an accident. They were murdered.

" Jake that can't be true."

" Marrisa it's true and you are a spy too."

Marrisa looked at him then the stairs, then back to Jake then to the front door. she got up and went up stairs.

" you have never lied to me before! we are all we have then you lie to me!" she yelled as she stomped upstairs.

Marrisa got up to her room. she slammed the door. she sat down at her dresser and started to put on her make put on light blue eye shadow, that went perfectly with her bleached blonde hair with brown streacks. then she put on her mascara then made her crystal blue eyes pop. she put on her dark purple v-neck and her jeans. she went over to her windowand opened it and climbed out. she ran down the street. she ran down to Jason's house. Jason was standing in the yard and she ran up to him and kissed him again. she had her hands in his dark choclate brown hair.

" so were do you wanna go?" he asked

" any were you want me to go" she said in a flirty voice.

He looked at her and smiled and took her hand and lead her to the old black pick up truck and they drove down the street to the hotel down town.


End file.
